


Ghosts, Demons,and Mikos Oh My

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Paranormal State RPF
Genre: Crack, Humor, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was used to weird, he was a ghost hunter, it was part of the job. He had seen it all, or so he thought. Too bad no one prepared him for his next case. CRACKFIC, not to be taken seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts, Demons,and Mikos Oh My

Ryan sighed as he sat around the living room of their most recent client. Her name was Mikoto, yes as her name implied she was of Japanese descent. Her family had moved here from Tokyo, Japan into their small two story house in the united states.

That's when the weird and assumed paranormal activity had started. At first it was shadows darting across the room, small noises and then it started escalating, names being called things being tossed across the room...people being touched.

That's when he and his team of paranormal investigators stepped in, in hopes of helping the small family. He looked at his fellow investigators and sighed, this...was by far the most bizarre thing they had ever come across. They were three days into the investigation and well needless to say they were making no progress so the small family had called a miko, or better known as a priestess.

She had agreed to be flown over and be filmed on their small show, Paranormal State, if they paid for it. Of course being a small college group they were tight on money but, the pleading of the family had won them over and she was due to arrive in any minute.

"So...this 'miko' is she real?" He winced as the small three person family glared at him.

Mikoto's mom glared at him, how dare this...American doubt a holy Miko? She sighed when she realized it was because he was American that he held such doubts. She tossed a small displeased look at her husband, it was all his fault they had to move here, and in a roundabout way it was his fault they were being haunted by a wandering soul, the teme.

Mikoto smiled awkwardly, and nodded setting her small cup of tea down and turned to look at him smiling as she tried to ignore the cameras.

"Yes, Kagome-sama is the best of the best and undoubtly the holiest of them all. I heard she once got rid of a demon who was haunting a small pond with a mere flick of her hand!" She widened her eyes for emphasis, yes, she was a 'fangirl' of the Miko Kagome. She was a legend! She overcame so much sickness at the age of fifteen only to take over her shrine at the young age of seventeen. After that she slowly spread her influence.

Ryan nodded, lightly sweatdroped at the awe and admiration that laced the young sixteen year olds voice. He sighed lightly as he leaned back and relaxed against the couch, he knew there was something in the house, but...it was...well a pervert. It only messed with women, calling their names and touching them in places they should not be touched. As it was all the female members of the crew were outside the house and outside of the pervert ghosts reach.

He blinked as his walkie went off.

"Ryan someone is walking up to the door." He nodded, holding the walkie up to his mouth so he could reply.

"Roger, it seems our 'miko' is finally here. I'm going to turn off my walike now." He subconsciously nodded at the roger as he shut his walkie off and stood up with the rest of the family. He followed them to the door way and watched with baited breath as the doorbell rung and Mikoto's mom stepped forward to answer the door.

His excitement was tangible in the air as the door seemed to slowly open, as if teasing him. He blinked as Mikoto's mom gushed over the cloaked figure, judging by her small stature she was short, then again she was Japanese. He blinked as Mikoto and her father bowed deeply to the figure who was busy removing her cloak.

His eyes widened as the cloak was removed to show a small Japanese woman, she was in a word an Asian beauty save for her deep blue eyes that glanced around the room and frowned as they landed on a corner of the room. She was about to take a step towards it when Mikoto's mom joined her daughter and husband in literally worshipping the ground she walked on.

He snickered lightly as she sighed and asked them to stop. He gasped lightly as she looked at him and frowned lightly, had he made her mad? He closed his eyes for a mere second and when he opened them she was standing in front of him a deep frown on her face, muttering to herself.

"My, my what a nasty little bugger you have attached to you...hmm he's been with you for a while..." He narrowed his eyes at her, confused about her words, yet he had an inkling about what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" He was taken aback by the small glare she gave him as she started moving her hands around the air around him.

"The weather its quiet nice isn't it?" She rolled her eyes at him and spoke again before he could comment.

"I'm talking about the little demon you have following you around, baka." She waved off his shocked gaping as she let some of her energy flow in her hands as she felt around his aura, looking for the bond that held the demon and him together.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes when she found said bond, men. She lightly shook her head and focused her energy into her hands as she attacked the bond, breaking it instantly. She ignored the startled gasps as the demon took form, he was tall, pale, and had long black hair that contrasted with his light crystal blue eyes.

"Was that really necessary Kagome-Sama?" She glared at him, still ignoring the other people in the room.

"Yes, you are way out of your jurisdiction my dear Sebastian...I thought you were limited to England?" She narrowed her eyes at the troublesome demon, silently demanding an answer.

He smiled lightly as he bowed to her and stood back up. "Ah, I was until I ate my little masters soul, it gave me the power to travel this far, sadly I am still not able to journey to your corner of the world. Why is that? Could it be that you don't like me Kagome-sama?"

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled playfully. "You my dear boy know why you aren't allowed to step foot in Japan, Sesshomaru still holds a grudge." She smiled as he smirked lightly his eye twinkling devilishly.

"Oh? The old dog is still mad I took his bone? Oh well, do give him my regards. I have to go find a new meal since you took my current one away, what a waste of ten plus years...oh well what can I say I'm just one hell of a demon." He chuckled lightly as he faded into the shadows.

She laughed lightly as she turned to face the small family, the man she just freed from having his soul sucked out and the mischievous soul that had been plaguing the females of the small family. She girt her teeth as she felt his ghostly hand on her backside.

"I swear to Kami Miroku if you don't move your hand I will purify your ass to hell, I don't care if you helped me pick on Sebastian." She grinned as the ghostly hand pulled away only to tug lightly on her spiritual powers asking to borrow some so he could have a semi solid form. She smiled and let a small amount of her power leak into him.

Now, if she was still the naive, nice, goody two shoes she was when she was fifteen she would have felt bad for all those in the room when Miroku slowly took form, no doubt scaring them all shitless, but...she wasn't she was now twenty five and the high Miko of all of Japan, not to mention all of her other titles, so she took her kicks when she could get them.

She snickered when everyone gasped...that was until Miroku pulled a Miroku and took the families shock as an 'please grope all the females in the room' invitation. She rolled her eyes as Mikoto screamed shocking the others out of their stupefied states.

Ryan gaped, flat out gaped; he had never been so confused, sacred, or shocked in all his life. This...this woman who barely reached his mid chest had gotten rid of the demon who had plagued him since he was younger...plus! She gave a semi solid form to a...ghost...?

"W-what's going on here?" He stared at her like a five year old wanting to know the meaning of life.

She smiled as her hand shot out and grabbed Miroku's semi solid ear and tugged him away from Mikoto.

"Well...hm...how to explain this and keep you semi sane...let's see...I'm a miko this." She gave Miroku's ear a hard tug making him cry out.

"Is Miroku...my helper of sorts. You see what we do is um...keep certain demons in check...the one that was plaguing you has been a pain in my butt for a very long time and well I sent Miroku out to find him and well he thought if he 'haunted' random families he could find the person Sebastian was messing with." She glared at Miroku making him gulp and smile at her charmingly.

"Though I must say it was a very lazy and half assed plan on his end. He could have searched for a trace of Sebastian's aura...which would have been faster and a lot more easier...but noooo~ he had to pull a Miroku." She smiled lightly at him and let go of his ear.

"Now, he's going to apologize and we'll be on our merry way!" She smiled as she shoved him forward and glared at him until he bowed an apologized, after which he faded into nothing, no longer using Kagome's energy to stay semi solid.

Once that was done she walked over to the coat rack and picked up her cloak, draping it around herself before turning to face the still semi shock and confused people in the room.

"Well...that was fun and all but I must take my leave now, I have places to go demon plans to thwart, souls to save, you know. The same old same old." She smiled at them happily before opening the door and shutting it behind her.

Ryan gaped, and blinked, and blinked, and blinked some more as he stared at the door the small but powerful miko had left through, and all he could fathom was...

"What...the hell just happened?"


End file.
